The last Saiyan
by Goku215456
Summary: Who are you? asked Atomo. I am Gendi, and it is time for you to follow in the footsteps of your ancestors, replied the Namek. Atomo, the last fullblooded saiyan 1000 years after Goku left with the dragonballs, must defeat the ultimate evil!
1. The Idea For My Story

The Last Saiyan:

Storyline:

It has been 1000 years since Goku left with the dragonballs. A genetic anomaly has occurred in the saiyan race, causing everyone to suffer a severe illness. If they survive, they become pure saiyans. If not, they die. Due to this disease, only one saiyan, the main descendant of both Goku and Vegeta, Atomo, has survived on Earth. As of 1000 years after Goku is gone, as far as he knows, he is the last saiyan. And as the ultimate evil comes towards earth, the manifestation of evil itself, Atomo is the only one left who can stop him. And if Atomo fails, the universe is lost.

Just plz review and tell me whether I should go ahead with this or not.


	2. Prologue

I don't own any DBZ characters in this story, except Atomo.

Prologue:

My name is Atomo, and I am all that remains of the saiyan race.

I guess I should begin at the beginning. It has been 1000 years since my ancestor Goku left the Earth with the dragonballs. Since then, each descendant has had less power each generation. Before the epidemic began I was only 1/1073741824th of a saiyan, as I am the 29th generation from ancestor Gohan.

Well anyway, one day, all of us got sick, meaning all the people who had even a drop of saiyan blood in them. Apparently, from what the research said as we had found books on saiyans all over the universe, the reason a Legendary Super Saiyan occurred once every thousand years was because of a genetic anomaly that purifies all the blood in the body until it is a full-blooded saiyan.

My father was the first to die. I watched as he fought off the disease, finally out of strength as he gave in. My mother next, and then everyone I knew or cared about had to die.

Finally, I was the only one left, but due to me having the blood and spirit of Goku and Vegeta in my veins, I refused to give in. And when my blood had been purified, I became a Legendary Super Saiyan. I wept for every member of my family and everyone that had been taken by the plague. I remember only flashes. I blasted holes in the ground, and deposited all of them before burying them. And then I flew to the sky as I unleashed my sorrow, my anger and my pain into one wave before falling onto a platform where a green stranger walked towards me….

I know this is a bit short but I'm just bad at prologues. What do you think? Review plz! Thanks to Happy-Hippy, Lanky Nathan and BillytalentphuckingROCKS for reviewing.


	3. Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ characters except for Atomo, Denshu and Gendi as of now. Thanks to Happy-Hippy, Lanky Nathan, BillytalentphuckingROCKS and Jimbo again for reviewing.

Now to answer some questions and suggestions. Yes, I am going to put more saiyans in. If you read the re-edited first chapter, you can see that he is the last saiyan on earth. Also two people from the DBZ Series will be introduced. Also I'm not sure whether I should make him a Legendary Super Saiyan like Broly, to have the normal Super Saiyan transformation we know, or let him have both.

Chapter 1: Decisions

Atomo wearily opened his eyes to see what appeared to be a green man standing over him. "AH!" screamed Atomo in fear as he instinctively jumped up and backwards before charging up a ki ball. "Atomo, we meet at last," said the green man.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" asked Atomo.

"Well, I am Gendi, God of this planet, and because I am god I know everyone because I look over the planet, but mainly you saiyans," said Gendi.

"Oh, so you're the Gendi my dad kept on talking about," said Atomo.

"That is correct," said Gendi.

"So what powers do you have?" asked Atomo.

"Well, I have healing powers, as well as being a warrior hybrid. Also I can cure plagues, which costs a lot of my power. My son has more power than me, uh Denshu could you get over here?" asked Gendi. A youth about Atomo's age and height bounded over.

"Did you call, father? Oh, hi Atomo," said Denshu as Atomo waved slightly.

"Show Atomo your transformation," said Gendi as Denshu nodded before crouching and giving a primal roar, was engulfed in a white, flaming aura before his aura turned purple. Denshu was now taller, had bigger biceps and on top of that, he was still glowing purple. "Denshu can reach the Super Namek level, only reached before by the great Piccolo over 1000 years ago," said Gendi with a hint of pride as Denshu powered down.

"Now Atomo, first about your transformation," said Gendi as Atomo realized something Gendi had said earlier: _"Also I can cure plagues, which costs a lot of my power."_

"Why didn't you heal my family," said Atomo in a low, dangerous tone.

"Because I would be interfering with nature," said Gendi before Atomo exploded.

"INTERFERE WITH NATURE? SO WHAT IF YOU INTERFERE WITH NATURE, OVER 1000 PEOPLE DIED BECAUSE OF THAT PLAGUE AND YOU THINK IT WOULD INTERFERE WITH NATURE?" roared Atomo as his hair flashed gold, then yellow-green. Dust began swirling upwards as Gendi was forced to cover his face and brace himself. "BUT YOU DIDN'T HELP THEM DIDN'T YOU?" yelled out Atomo.

"It's not my fault, if you want to blame anyone, blame Omega Shenron," said Gendi as Atomo immediately stopped powering. "What?" asked Atomo.

"Let me explain, when Goku defeated Omega Shenron, unbeknownst to him, Omega Shenron altered the DNA of all saiyans so that every 1000 years, a saiyan's blood is re-purified, including all non full-bloods. He intended to end the saiyan race with this method. We have since undone that with the dragonballs," said Gendi.

"Then why can't you use the dragonballs to bring back my family?" asked Atomo with a hint of hope in his voice.

"The dragonballs can't bring back someone who died of natural causes or diseases," said Gendi. Atomo sighed.

"We need your help though to defeat the ultimate evil," said Gendi.

"What is that?" asked Atomo.

"Evil itself," said Gendi just as a flash of light appeared before a time capsule appeared and Trunks jumped out of the capsule. "Wow I made it," said Trunks.

"Uh who are you?" asked Atomo.

"I know who this is, Trunks, the warrior of the future, or the past now," said Gendi.

"That's me," said Trunks. "So how is everyone?" continued Trunks.

"They're all dead," muttered Atomo as Trunks paled.

"What happened?" asked Trunks.

"Their blood and mine got purified, as of now I am the only full-blooded saiyan left," said Atomo. "Now as I was saying, since your transformation, your physical makeup has changed dramatically," said Gendi as he took Atomo to a mirror. Atomo just stared at the mirror. Half his hair was sticking up in a flame-like manner, the other half was sticking up with spikes. He had a bang between his eyes. Also he had grown to 6ft as well as having grown in muscle. "So what exactly can you do?" asked Gendi.

"Well, I can fly, shoot ki blasts and beams, and I learnt just about every move that ancestor Goku used," said Atomo.

"So instant transmission?" asked Trunks.

"Yep," said Atomo.

"Kamehameha?" asked Turnks.

"Yep," replied Atomo.

"What about the Kaioken?" asked Trunks.

"That move hurts like hell, but yeah," said Atomo.

"The Spirit Bomb, and the Dragon Fist?" said Trunks running out of moves.

"Yep," said Atomo.

"Do you have any moves of your own?" asked Trunks.

"Sure do, Destiny Cannon!" yelled Atomo as he held his hands up in a Final Flash position as a blue burst of energy shot out which rocked the area. "Woah," said Atomo in awe looking at his hands. "Your power also increased tenfold," said Gendi.

"But my power before was only 5 million, so that makes me at 50 million now," said Atomo. "That is correct, now I need to teach you the materialization technique before you go in," said Gendi.

"Go in what?" asked Atomo.

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber, you need to work on your Super Saiyan and Legendary Super Saiyan transformations," said Gendi.

"What's the difference?" asked Atomo.

"Legendary's stronger, but you only have a 50 chance of being good or evil while in it," said Gendi.

"Ok," said Atomo as the process of learning the materialization begin. After he had learnt it. Gendi began explaining about the ultimate evil. "It is a being made of pure darkness, which sucks up all dark energy in the universe and will use it to destroy the universe," said Gendi.

"Of course I'm going to fight this thing then," said Atomo before Gendi raised a hand to stop him. "If you do, you have a choice. If you choose not to fight, we might still win, at the cost of the Western and Eastern galaxies. For you see, when he is destroyed, he will unleash a shockwave that will rock the whole universe. If you do fight you risk damaging more than you will stop him," said Gendi.

"But if I don't fight, we have a higher chance of losing, so I'm in," said Atomo.

"Very well," said Gendi as he led the three into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"A day out here is a year in here. You can spend a maximum of 5 years in there after I raised the limits of it. If the door is destroyed, you'll need to scream a dimension rift to escape," said Gendi. He looked at his 14 year old son, the 14 year old Atomo and the 30 year old Trunks. "Good luck and the fate of the universe is in your hands," said Gendi as they entered. "More will help," said an ethereal voice.

"But if they don't, its up to those 3," said Gendi.

Power Levels:

Denshu:40,000,000

Super Denshu:120,000,000

Atomo:50,000,000

SSJ Atomo:200,000,000

Trunks:55,000,000

Gendi:5,000,000


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:

After reading my reviews, I guess I should clear some things up. As it says in the first chapter, before the purification, his power was already 5 million. Therefore although I didn't put this in, every one of Goku and Vegeta's descendants kept on training. Also, purification can kill someone, since their DNA is being altered, they can die in the process. And I think his training explains how he can use all those moves. The legend of Goku also wouldn't be forgotten, or Vegeta for that matter.

Thanks to all reviewers, Lanky Nathan, Jimbo, BillyTalentPhuckingROCKS, Happy-Hippy.


	5. Year One of Training, Destiny Blade

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own any DBZ characters, except for Atomo, Denshu and Gendi.

Thanks again to all my reviews, Lankynathan, BillytalentphuckingROCKS, Happy-Hippy and Jimbo for reviewing.

Chapter 2: Year One of Training, The Destiny Blade

Atomo and Denshu stared open-mouthed at the blankness of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Trunks simply sighed and muttered something about it being nice to be back in the hole of nothingness, as he called it.

"So how long are we staying here again?" inquired Atomo.

"Five years," said Trunks. There was no reply from Atomo, until his eyes rolled into his head as he fainted from shock. "You know, out of all the saiyans I know, Atomo here's the only one who ever fainted at the sight of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," said Trunks. Denshu nodded in agreement as Atomo got up slowly from his 5 second faint.

"5 YEARS?" yelled out Atomo in despair.

"Well on the bright side, it gives you a lot more time to think about things, and you don't have to go to school," said Trunks.

"Oh yeah!" said Atomo happily all of a sudden.

"So what should we do first?" asked Denshu.

"How about you two spar me," said Trunks.

"Are you sure?" asked Atomo.

With a grunt, Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan, then to Super Saiyan 2. "I'll be fine," said Trunks. "Very well, but don't underestimate us," said Denshu powering up into his Super Namek form. Atomo used all his willpower as his hair violently flared from gold to black before he finally managed to transform into a Super Saiyan. "Let's do this," said Trunks as he disappeared. He immediately re-appeared behind Atomo, who anticipated it and tried a spinkick, which was deftly caught by Trunks, only for the half-saiyan to be blasted from behind by a Light Grenade from Denshu. Atomo took this opportunity to fire a ki ball into Trunks' face before spinning his foot out of Trunks' hand and firing a double handed ki beam into Trunks' face, sending him flying back down. Trunks retaliated with a Burning Attack. "KAMEHAMEHA!" yelled Atomo in response to the Burning Attack as he was slowly getting pushed back. Denshu lent a hand with a Destructive Wave but it was slowly gaining on them. Finally, both gave out and were hit by the Burning Attack. Trunks sighed in relief and reverted to normal.

Over the next few months the routine was usual. Everyone would wake up at the same time, eat breakfast, or in Denshu's case, drink water as he couldn't eat, which Atomo found out after stuffing a chip down Denshu's throat, only to cause a rather "disturbing" reaction that result in puke, mucus and two wet, slimy saiyans. They would then do stretches for 30 minutes, followed by 3 hours of basics, push-ups, sit-ups, all while wearing weighted clothing that would continually increase in weight to Denshu's mental abilities. They would then spend 3 hours practicing ki attacks and control, before spending 30 minutes working on technique and form, before having a large lunch. They would then spar for 2 hours at a minimum before getting healed by Denshu, having dinner and having the rest of the time for free time before getting at least 8 hours of sleep.

It appeared everyone's power levels were jumping in leaps and bounds. Atomo had managed to master his Super Saiyan transformation, and gain control over his Super Saiyan 2, Ultra Super Saiyan and Legendary Super Saiyan forms. Denshu had reached the level he liked to call Super Namek Level 2, and Trunks had managed to reach Super Saiyan 3 by the end of the first year. It was during this time, that while the three were sparring, far away from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Atomo noticed an old man. Unfortunately, this lapse of concentration caused him to get hit by a Burning Attack as he fell to the ground in front of the old man. "Hello sir," said Atomo while wincing from the attack. "Who are you?" asked Trunks suddenly as he flew down in front of the old man also. "I am a demi-god. I am the demigod of time. I fought the evil that you three and others must fight. Now, I am getting old and my time has come to a close. Atomo, I bestow upon you the blade of destiny, as was my orders from the gods, at last I can die in peace," said the old man handing Atomo a shining blade with a hilt of gold with a pommel stone with a white orb inside it along with a black sheath before his head lolled down. "Rest in peace, demigod of time," said Atomo sadly as Denshu and Trunks paid their respects to the god. "Well, I better put it on," said Atomo as he strapped so it was behind him, attached to his belt. At once, his attire changed. His clothing turned black. His gi turned into a black sleeveless vest along with a pair of black pants, along with a sort of cloth that covered the left leg. Also, a symbol of a white orb appeared on his left shoulder, attached to a left shoulder covering. He also watched as black gloves appeared on his hands. "Wow," said Atomo.

"Let's see how strong that sword is," said Trunks drawing his own sword, which he newly remade out of Katchin. "Alright," said Atomo in reply, drawing his sword and winced as light shot out everywhere. "HA!" yelled Trunks slashing at Atomo's neck. Atomo expertly twirled the sword around, the blade humming as it did so, before blocking the blow. That's when Trunks' sword snapped in half. "But my sword was made of Katchin!" exclaimed Trunks in despair as Atomo and Denshu stared at the blade in awe. "This is one powerful blade," said Atomo as Denshu nodded in agreement.

Power Levels:

Denshu:40,000,000

Denshu (end of year one):80,000,000

SN Denshu:120,000,000

Atomo:50,000,000

Atomo (end of year one):100,000,000

SSJ Atomo:200,000,000

Trunks:55,000,000

Trunks (end of year one):120,000,000

SSJ2 Trunks:440,000,000


	6. Years Two and Three, Dark vs Light

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ characters once again, except for Atomo, Denshu and Gendi.

Once again, thanks to my reviewers, Lankynathan, Jimbo, BillytalentphuckingROCKS and Happy-Hippy.

Hope you enjoy the chapter, please read and review.

Chapter 3: Years Two and Three Of Training, Dark vs Light

After the incident with the demigod of time, they decided to lie him in the chamber of which he has a link to. Atomo took to training with the sword more. For the next two years, everyone's schedule became different. To substitute for not knowing what time it was in the chamber, they decided to go by Atomo and Trunks' wristwatches and made 3 individual schedules:

Denshu:Trunks:Atomo:

7:00am: Wake up7:00am: Wake up7:00am: Wake up

7:05am: Breakfast (water)7:05am: Breakfast7:05am: Breakfast

7:30am: Stretches7:30am:Stretches7:30am: Stretches

8:00am:Physical8:00am:Physical8:00am: Physical

9:00am:Transforming9:30am: Transforming 10:30am:Transforming

10:00am:Meditation11:00am:Sword Training11:00am: Sword Training

1:00pm: Lunch (more water)11:30am:Meditation12:00am:Meditation

1:30pm:Ki Training1:00pm: Lunch1:00pm: Lunch

4:00pm:Sparring1:30pm:Ki Training1:30pm: Meditation

7:00pm:Dinner4:00pm:Sparring2:30pm: Ki Training

7:30pm:Free Time7:00pm:Dinner4:00pm: Sparring

9:00pm:Sleep7:30pm:Free Time 7:00pm: Dinner

9:00pm: Sleep7:30pm: Free Time

9:00pm: Sleep

Although everyone one of them had equal schedules throughout the two years, they each focused on different aspects. Denshu focused on mental aspects, Trunks focused on physical and Atomo maintained a balance. As a result, Denshu achieved the third level of a Namek, and Atomo finally maintained control over his Legendary Super Saiyan form, and managed to unlock his Ultra Legendary and Super Saiyan 3 forms, surpassing Trunks. So it came to be when at the third year of their stay ended that a dimensional tear appeared in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. At once the white floor of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber became darker somewhat as the dimensional hole turned black before a black shape shot out of the hole. "Ahh, so you are the ones who have been foretold will defeat my master, it is a shame you are all so weak," hissed the dark figure brandishing a black, curved sword. "Oh really, so you can sense power levels, but do you know about our transformations?" asked Trunks.

"Oh yes, I know for a fact the saiyan over there can reach the legendary stage, you can reach the third stage and the Namek can reach his second stage," said the assassin confidently. "Did you know about my third level," said Trunks. Little did everyone know Atomo had also been concealing nearly half of his power from almost a year ago, which was why the assassin was smiling. "My target is the boy, who is no match for me," said the assassin. "NO!" roared Trunks instantly powering up into the second stage and blocking the assassin's blade an inch from Atomo's face. The dark assassin, quickly cut Trunks' arm, which Trunks cauterized before jumping back and powering up into Super Saiyan 3. Denshu also powered up into his third form. "This might actually be a bit challenging, but no matter, I'll deal with you two first," smirked the dark assassin drawing a second blade. "You can try," said Trunks flying in line with Denshu, who fired off a Destructive Wave and many ki blasts from afar, only to be quickly knocked out by a black wave of energy. Trunks gaped at this display of power, but quickly covered his astonishment and charged at the assassin. The two were matching blow for blow, but Trunks was tiring due to his lack of practicing his Super Saiyan 3, and as a result, got gashed heavily across the chest. All this time, Atomo was studying the assassin's techniques, how he shifted his weight constantly to prepare for an incoming attack, how he drew his blade around Trunks' sword, but when Trunks got slashed he snapped. "THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU FIGHT ME NOW!" yelled Atomo revealing his full power as he powered up into Legendary straight away. The assassin finally turned his attention on Atomo, his blade gripped within his left fist. "That, that blade!" said the assassin before getting slashed across the face, black blood splashing over the ground. "Not bad," snarled the assassin wincing as light shone from the cut as he winced in pain. "But this is only half of my maximum!" roared the assassin in anger as he powered up into full. Atomo gaped, before powering up into Ultra Legendary.

"Your power is impressive, but mine is higher, and you're slower," said the assassin before flying at him with his sword. Atomo easily blocked and pushed off the blow with his extra strength, but cried out in pain when he got slashed across the chest with the other blade. "Now do you see the futility, now it is time for you to die," said the assassin to the kneeling Atomo, clutching his chest in pain. The assassin raised his sword, and in that moment, Atomo's eyes opened before his power exploded. "YOU WILL PAY, SPAWN OF DARKNESS, YOU WILL PAY FOR MY FAMILY, MY FRIENDS, AND FOR EVERY INNOCENT SOUL YOU HAVE TAINTED AND DRSTROYED!" roared Atomo as he grew red fur all over his body and his hair reverting to black. "What power is this?" asked the assassin in fear.

"I AM THE ONE WHO WILL DESTROY THE DARKNESS, I AM A SUPER SAIYAN FOUR!" yelled Atomo as he finished his transformation. Denshu finally groggily got up and crawled over to Trunks before healing him until he regained consciousness as they both sat up weary. "He was suppressing his power?" said Trunks in awe as Denshu stared at the power before him. "I, I will kill you!" yelled the assassin leveling his blade out in front of him. "DARK DESTRUCTION!" roared the assassin firing the black beam aimed at the door. Atomo's response was to sheath his sword and draw a white circle of ki before charging up a Kamehameha. "DESTINY KAMEHAMEHA!" roared Atomo firing the white beam of energy which swallowed the dark beam and disintegrated the dark assassin. Atomo held it for a good 10 seconds before cutting off the beam before losing consciousness as Denshu ran over to heal him.

Power Levels:

Denshu (end of year 3):120,000,000

SN3 Denshu:1,800,000,000

Atomo (end of year 3, concealed):150,000,000

Atomo (end of year 3, full power):250,000,000

LSSJ Atomo:5,000,000,000

ULSSJ Atomo:7,500,000,000

SSJ4 Atomo:8,750,000,000

Trunks (end of year 3):240,000,000

SSJ2 Trunks:1,920,000,000

SSJ3 Trunks:3,360,000,000

Dark Assassin (50 power):4,000,000,000

Dark Assassin (full power):8,000,000,000


End file.
